Monsters school
Monsters school is a youtube seriese.Youtubers make that series by mineanimator.For first one,this series madden by willcraft and Platabush powered that series.After Platabush,everyone just make Monsters school and other Animations like Mchimina and music videos are almost extinct.At leas t,Herobrine apears in everyepisode in that series.Specially in new series,Wither skeleton is a master hacker to only reason. Series *Plata bush *willcraft *switcraft *cratonix *MineCZ *XDJames *PuhlaSteve *MAXIM *kefe *CrazyDek *CraftyWill *Paw Animation *Craft the hero *Russian version1 *Russian version2 *Crafted things *ROBE CUBE *Zeus Studio *Ditzy *kudosxkiddos *TellBite *Rusplaying *MR.SP *Crafter house *Apple sauce craft *Gost block *TCHA NA NA *TUNGPO CRAFT *Yellow bee craft *Too bizz *Easy crafted *DCrafty rix *onut The Doge *Vector Play *Ezer *Stillcraft *KRIK KRIK *Monshooee *Bromacraft *PozerDab *FULL Minecraft Animation *Golden apple *Bruno The bear *Nokobiz *Smilecraft *jean morel *KOBRA *Keener *Fargion Clips *Tom *Mechanicz *Things craft *MineTop *MrFudgemokeyz *MrMCSnuffy Fluffy *Pikamon *Produced *BabYZZ *Zeus studio *fuuny minecraft animation *Theron *gumbi guy *PentaMax *FuturisticHu *Craft smile *Zonimate *villayvanh *megaexplotedcraft *Think gamer *Fact game *Stickman *Karen brown *Bearz *Anatolian plateus *Bucked planet *MineAvengers *CraziCreators *Richard M Bridge *HAIDY MONS *Easy diamond craft *Intalord *Bitz craft Luyi *Boop *Cubic *Doge *Lost adge *Ricky sijun *UBrussian *NCC game *Tiko film *Game play *Typhoon cinema *Giga gargantua *TomkD *kamehame craft *Num Num *Clash Apohon *Crafting guys *Richard Ocampo *Coptain lol gamer *Kami *Magmolia *XAPBECT *Kids zone *Gizuks *Wrangoo *Shive ooo *AP Animation *Forgion Clips *Logdotzip *Cube work *Azuya Surya *Inronimation *Sky craft *iCraft *Fluffy Animations *crush craft *johanzcraft *Steven Trays *Crafter Animation *Xoakoz *Sancho Animation *Mumbo.Jumbo Channel *Xoakoz *NicsterV *Keeper *Indo craft *kreyn *Speckman *Thewrangoo *Malkshake *Mosho Mosho craft *Creeper movie *johanzcraft *And morreee... History For first one,Willcraft channle make a funny monnnstersschool but he leaved monsters very sson.Laters,a lot of people make monsters school a lot about a lot of things;but they weren't very well for little childs.Finally in 2016,a malasyan man made a good monsters school series about mobs and popular games and powered wither scelton and he become the most popular character.Laters,a lot of people made monsters school like him and monsters school become the most popular Minecraft series like wither but a philipinese, named Xd jame powered a series about life of characters and die.Now a lot of people make videos like him but a lot of people make monsters school like Plata bush that malasyan man and love it so much Plot In classic,Herobrine teached brewing,drawing,cooking and more.mob are pooped ,sexed and ..for a lot of vids and this series wan't good for little kids.Laters,Platabush made new series and in this series,mob go to onther games and isn't bad for kids because Plata is muslim.Now a lot of seies Inspired and they made a lot of better series of Monsters school but classic stil isn't extinct and a lot of people make classic even now but often they aren't pure. Characters and Roles Zombie:He is the main character of this series.In new series,he is a master of throw battle flips Wither sceleton:He didn't appear in classic a lot but in new series'he is the most popular and stronge character.He is a master hacker! Herobrine:He is the teacher of mobs.Specially in new series,He is the most funny and fool in the school Enderman:He is a popular and stronge in this series. Zombie pigman:He is the most stronge after wither.He is the master of shooting in new series. Sceleton:He is a week character in the school.In new series,he is Relatively poor and kind. Slime:His role likes sceleton but more stronge. Ghost:He is the joker of this series.In new series,He is a master of troll.In some series,he is female. Spider:Spider isn't important and wither replace to him in new series but everyone,when wither is a student of school,he isn't appear. Creeper:He is the most useless in the school.He just explode in all series. Baldi:In new series,he is the main Herobrine's enemie styles Classic:This series was made by a swedishman who name is willcraft.It was about brewing,playing,drawing and more. Classic:It wasn't very good for kids and had Repetitious stories. New series:This is the best series of monsters school and made by a malaysian who name is Platabush but still has stories Repetitious. Poors:The newest and the worst series made by a philipinese who name is XD James.This series is about life of character,die and more and this series is the most Repetitious series. Trivia *Just four mobs are Useful. *The creators of monsters school is swedish because Minecraft made in sweden. *Herobrine is Relatively low role in monsters school(Except in poor series). *Just first series is actually about school. *Herobrine is more week than old series now.